The present invention relates generally to fishhooks and, more particularly, to fishhooks used in combination with artificial fishing lures.
A wide variety of fishhooks have been developed over the years in order to maximize a fisherman's chances of catching the most and largest fish. In particular, modifications have been made to both the barb as well as the shank of the hook. Despite the multitude of such modifications, they all have one common drawback. None of these designs provides a fishhook that quickly and consistently cuts through the artificial bait in order to more quickly set the hook in the jaw of the biting fish. It is desired to provide a fishhook that provides additional advantages over current fishhook designs.